lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Rivalität
zurück zu Wiederkehrende Themen Setze 42 Charaktere auf eine verlassene Insel mit wenig Hoffnung auf Rettung und begrenzten Mitteln und schon hast du das Rezept für einen Konflikt. Wirf ein paar Dreiecksgeschichten und eine Schachtel voll mit Waffen dazu und schon kannst du mit einigen tief greifenden Rivalitäten rechnen. Im Folgenden eine Liste der anhaltenden und gelösten Rivalitäten. Unter den Losties Charlie kontra Locke Jack kontra Locke Jack kontra Sawyer Ursprung: Uneinigkeit über die Verteilung der Mittel Gewinn: Kates Zuneigung zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Die beiden kämpfen anhaltend um Kates Aufmerksamkeit. Der Streit über Shannons Inhalatoren ist ein gutes Beispiel dafür – Jack glaubt, dass Sawyer Shannons Asthmamedikamente hat. Sawyer hat sie nicht, doch er gibt es nicht zu, selbst als Jack und Sayid ihn foltern. Stattdessen nutzt er die Gelegenheit als Tauschmittel für einen Kuss von Kate [ 1.08 Der Betrüger ]. Sawyer übernimmt bei seinem Langen Atem die Kontrolle über die Losties von Jack [ 2.13 Langer Atem ]. Kate selbst verschlimmert die Situation indem sie gemischte Gefühle gegenüber Sawyer zugibt und dann Jack küsst. Sawyer ist ebenfalls beunruhigt, als er erfährt, dass Kate und Jack „in einer Falle gelandet“ sind. Später während ihrer Gefangenschaft findet Jack einen Bildschirm, der einen intimen Moment zwischen Kate und Sawyer zeigt. Gelöst?: Nein. Die Rivalität hält an. Jin kontra Michael Ursprung: Jin wird auf Michaels gute Beziehung zu Sun eifersüchtig. Gewinn: Suns Zuneigung zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Michael missbilligt Jins strengen Ton, wenn er mit Sun spricht. Dann findet Michael eine Uhr am Strand und beschließt, sie zu tragen. Er weiß nicht, dass sie eigentlich Jins Schwiegervater Mr. Paik gehört. Jin denkt, dass Michael sie gestohlen hat und ertränkt Michael fast. Weil angeblich niemand dolmetschen kann, ist rassenbedingte Spannung das vermutete Motiv und die Losties ketten Jin mit Handschellen an das Wrack [ 1.06 Die Höhle ]. Aufgrund ihrer auseinandersetzungsreichen Vergangenheit beschuldigt Michael automatisch Jin, das erste Floß in Brand gesetzt zu haben [ 1.17 In Translation ]. Gelöst?: Ja. Sun gibt schließlich zu, dass sie Englisch sprechen kann, was einige der Sprachbarrieren niederreißt. Jin hilft Michael, ein zweites Floß zu bauen und die beiden werden enge Freunde. Michael kontra Locke Ursprung: Michaels Unsicherheiten in seiner Vaterrolle. Gewinn: Walts Respekt zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Locke findet Walts Hund Vincent mit einer Pfeife, die er selbst gemacht hat, als Michael nichts mehr tun konnte. Doch er besteht darauf, dass Michael das Ansehen dafür bekommt [ 1.03 Tabula Rasa ]. Walt bewundert Locke dafür und Locke tut Walt einen Gefallen und bringt ihm das Messerwerfen bei [ 1.14 Eisbär ]. Walt besteht trotz der Eifersucht seines Vaters auf Locke, die Zeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Gelöst?: Unbekannt. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sie zusammengearbeitet haben, um Walt vor dem Eisbär zu retten, hat Michael die Losties hintergangen und die Insel verlassen. Sayid kontra Boone Ursprung: Boone bemerkt, dass Sayid und Shannon Zeit miteinander verbringen. Gewinn: Shannons Zuneigung zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Boone konfrontiert Sayid mit seiner Beziehung zu Shannon und Sayid behauptet sich. Gelöst?: Ja. Locke überzeug Boone, sich von Shannons schädlichem Einfluss auf sein Leben zu lösen und kurz danach stirbt Boone. Sayid kontra Sawyer Ursprung: Rassenbedingte Spannung führt schnell zu Gewalt zwischen Sayid und Sawyer, als Sawyer annimmt, dass Sayid für den Absturz von Flug 815 verantwortlich ist, was auf Vorurteile über Sayids irakische Wurzeln zurückzuführen ist. Gewinn: Männlichkeitswahn. Für eine kurze Zeit kämpfen sie auch um Kates Aufmerksamkeit, doch Sayid wählt später Shannon. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Als Sayid bei dem Versuch, den Sender vom Funkspruch zu finden, bewusstlos geschlagen wird, überzeugt Locke ihn, dass Sawyer der wahrscheinlichste Verdächtige ist. Als die Losties später annehmen, dass Sawyer Shannons Asthmamittel hat, attackieren Sayid und Jack Sawyer im Schlaf. Sie binden in an einem Baum und stecken Bambussplitter unter seine Fingernägel, doch er weigert sich, zu sprechen (später stellt sich heruas, dass er die Medikamente nie hatte). Von seinen eigenen Taten verstört verlässt Sayid das Lager und macht sich alleine auf den Weg, um die Insel zu erkunden. Als er verletzt von Danielles Lager zurückkommt , genießt Sawyer Sayids schwachen Zustand. Gelöst?: Größtenteils. Sawyer und Sayid scheinen gegenseitigen Respekt entwickelt zu haben geben sich großen Spielraum. In Rückblenden Jack kontra Christian Shephard Ursprung: Jack muss eine Patientin übernehmen, die Christian in betrunkenem Zustand behandelt, aber die Patientin stirbt trotzdem. Gewinn: Kontrolle über Jacks Schicksal. Christian kämpft darum, Jacks Respekt wiederzuerlangen. Jack kämpft darum, sich von dem Einfluss seines Vaters zu befreien. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Christian zwingt Jack einen Bericht zu unterschreiben, der besagt, dass eine Patientin, die Christian in betrunkenem Zustand operiert hat, nicht mehr zu retten war. Als Jack herausfindet, dass die Patientin schwanger war, nimmt er seine Aussage zurück und reißt Christian rein. Christian verliert seine Lizenz und kämpft weiterhin mit dem Alkohol [ 1.11 Fährtensucher ]. Jacks Ehefrau Sarah sponsert Christian die Treffen der Anonymen Alkoholiker und Jack missinterpretiert das als eine unpassende Beziehung zwischen seiner Frau und seinem Vater. Er folgt seinem Vater zu einem AA Treffen, wo er ihn zusammenschlägt [ 3.01 A Tale of Two Cities ]. Jack Mutter schickt ihn nach Australien, um Christian zurückzuholen [ 1.05 Das weiße Kaninchen ]. Gelöst?: Zum größten Teil. Christian stirbt in Australien (obwohl seine Leiche bei dem Flugzeugabsturz verschwindet), doch Jack könnte noch ausstehende Probleme haben, die er lösen muss. Kate kontra Edward Mars Ursprung: Edward Mars ist der staatliche Marshall, der damit beauftragt wurde, Kate für den Mord an ihrem biologischen Vater einzusperren. Gewinn: Kates Freiheit. Kate möchte davonlaufen, Mars möchte sie ergreifen. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Edward Mars erwischt Kate an einer Bushaltestelle, aber sie flüchtet nach einem Autounfall mit einem Pferd [ 2.09 Was Kate getan hat ]. Mars findet dann das Spielzeugflugzeug, das Kates Kindheitsfreund gehörte und verschließt es in einem Schließfach [ 1.22 Rastlos ], in der Hoffnung, dass Kate danach suchen wird [ 1.12 Der silberne Koffer ]. Anstatt zu ihm zu kommen, überfällt sie die Bank. Außerdem ruft sie Mars in seinem Büro an und bittet ihn, sie nicht mehr zu verfolgen. Er verspottet sie und sagt, dass er das machen wird, wenn sie aufhört zu flüchten, was sie nicht kann [ 3.06 I Do ]. Mars nimmt Kate in Australien wieder gefangen und begleitet sie auf dem Flug zurück in die USA, wo sie verurteilt werden sollte, doch das Flugzeug stürzt ab [ 1.02 Gestrandet, Teil 2 ]. Edward Mars wird bei dem Absturz tödlich verletzt, überlebt jedoch lange genug, um Jack zu warnen, dass Kate gefährlich ist [ 1.03 Tabula Rasa ]. Gelöst?: Ja. Edward Mars bittet Kate schließlich, ihn zu erlösen. Sie kann es nicht und bittet Sawyer, es zu tun. Sawyer schafft es nicht und Jack muss einspringen, um die Sache zu Ende zu bringen. Locke kontra Anthony Cooper Ursprung: Locke wacht in einem Krankenhauszimmer ohne seine Niere und seinen gerade erst gefundenen Vater auf und realisiert, dass er das Opfer eines Betrugs geworden ist. Gewinn: Lockes Wohlergehen. Cooper hat als Krimineller seine Distanz zu Locke aufrechterhalten, wann immer es möglich war und versucht, Locke eine große Summe Geld zu hinterlassen, als er das Land verlässt. Locke jedoch glaubt, dass eine Vaterfigur das Beste für ihn wäre. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Nach dem Vorfall mit Lockes Niere fängt er an, Anthony Cooper wie ein Schatten zu folgen und sein Haus zu beobachten. Anthony kommt eines Nachts raus zu Lockes Auto und erzählt Locke ausdrücklich, dass alles ein Betrug war und Locke in der Nähe seines Hauses nicht mehr willkommen ist. Locke verliert beinahe seine Freundin Helen aufgrund seines Verhaltens bezüglich seines Vaters und tut daher sein Möglichstes, es hinter sich zu bringen [ 2.03 Orientierung ]. Anthony Cooper spielt später seinen eigenen Tod vor und Locke geht trotz der Dinge, die er ihm angetan hat, zu seiner Beerdigung. Anthony sucht dann Locke auf und überzeugt ihn, bei einer seiner Betrügereien mitzumachen. Aufgrund von Lockes Beteiligung kommen Gangster, die hinter Anthony her sind, zu Locke nach Hause, als Helen allein dort ist. Helen verlässt Locke als sie herausfindet, dass er wieder was mit Anthony zu tun hat [ 2.17 Verriegelt ]. Gelöst?: Unbekannt. Das letzte, was von Anthony Cooper bekannt ist, ist, dass er das Geld, das Locke für ihn zurückgeholt hat, genommen hat und an einen unbekannten Ort geflogen ist. Unter den Anderen Ben kontra Juliet Ursprung: Unbekannt. Gewinn: Unbekannt. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Juliet veranstaltet ein Treffen des Buchclubs in ihrem Haus und lädt Ben nicht ein. Außerdem wählt sie ein Buch für das Treffen, von dem alle wissen, dass er es nicht mögen würde, „Carrie“ von Stephen King [ 3.01 A Tale of Two Cities ]. Monate später, als Jack kurzzeitig in der Hydra-Station ausbricht, Juliet als Geisel nimmt und ein zerbrochenes Stück Tontopf an ihren Hals hält, zeigt Ben kein Mitleid. Als Jack die Öffnung einer Tür, die den Raum flutet, erzwingt, schließt Ben die Tür vor Juliet, um sich selbst zu retten. Tage später vereitelt Juliet scheinbar Bens Plan, Jack zu zähmen, indem sie ein Röntgenbild von Bens Tumor an einem Ort hinterlässt, an dem Jack es garantiert sehen wird. Sie arbeitet dann mit Jack zusammen, um Ben zu töten [ 3.05 The Cost of Living ]. Gelöst?: Nein. Losties kontra die Anderen Ben kontra Jack Jack sieht, dass die Red Sox 2004 die Meisterschaft gewinnen. Ursprung: Sayid kommt vom Ballon mit dem Beweis, dass Ben in Bezug auf seine Identität gelogen hat, zurück. Gewinn: Freier Wille. Ben ist ein eindrucksvoller Betrüger, der Jack direkt und indirekt manipuliert. Jack ist schlau und stur und verachtet es, kontrolliert zu werden. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Jack nimmt Ben als Gefangenen, schließt ihn in die Waffenkammer ein und lässt ihn von Sayid foltern [ 2.14 Einer von Ihnen ]. Während seiner Gefangenschaft manipuliert Ben Locke, was die Schlucht zwischen Locke und Jack vergrößert [ 2.17 Verriegelt ]. Nach Bens Flucht glaubt Jack, dass Ben Libby, Ana-Lucia und Michael angeschossen hat, bis Michael sich dazu bekennt. Kurz danach nimmt Ben Jack, Kate und Sawyer als Gefangene und sperrt sie getrennt voneinander auf der Hydra Insel ein [ 2.24 Zusammen leben - Alleine sterben, Teil 2 ]. Er eröffnet Jack, dass er einen Tumor an seiner Wirbelsäule hat und dass er möchte, dass Jack ihn operiert. Jack stimmt dem zu [ 3.05 The Cost of Living ]. Gelöst?: Nein. Jack stimmt zu, die Operation zu übernehmen, punktuiert aber seine Niere, um Ben zu einer Geisel zu machen und Kate die Möglichkeit zu geben, zu flüchten. Charlie kontra Ethan Ursprung: Ethan kidnappt Claire und Charlie als Claire falsche Wehen hat. Gewinn: Aaron. Ethan will Aaron so sehr, dass er plant, ihn aus Claire rauszuschneiden und Charlie möchte Aaron und Claire beschützen. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Ethan kidnappt Charlie und Claire, als die beiden allein im Dschungel sind [ 1.10 Volkszählung ]. Um seine Verfolger abzulenken hängt Ethan Charlie an einen Baum [ 1.11 Fährtensucher ]. Ethan bringt Claire dann in die Stab-Station und setzt sie (vermutlich) wiederholt unter Drogen, indem er ihr saures Wasser gibt und etwas in ihren schwangeren Bauch spritzt. Schließlich flüchtet Claire. Sie hat jedoch keine Erinnerung an das, was seit dem Absturz – einschließlich der Zeit, die sie mit Charlie verbracht hat – passiert ist. Als Ethan herausfindet, dass Claire verschwunden ist, verlangt er, dass sie zu ihm zurückgebracht wird. Er tötet Scott, als Claire nicht bis zum festgelegten Termin wieder bei ihm ist. Mit Claire als Köder stellen die Losties eine Falle für Ethan auf und nehmen ihn gefangen [ 1.15 Heimkehr ]. Gelöst?: Ja. Charlie hat ihn erschossen. Pickett kontra Sawyer Ursprung: Die beiden verachten sich seit Kates und Sawyers erstem Arbeitstag im Steinbruch. Gewinn: Unbekannt. Bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt ist noch unklar, warum Pickett sich Sawyer ausgesucht hat. Es könnte sich auch einfach um einen „Wer hat den Längeren“-Wettstreit handeln. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Sawyer entwaffnet Pickett, als er im Steinbruch arbeitet und versucht ihn mit dem Teaser einen Schock zu versetzen [ 3.04 Every Man for Himself ]. Pickett sieht Sawyer danach als einen Stellvertreter für die Losties, den er für den Tod seiner Frau verantwortlich macht [ 3.05 The Cost of Living ]. Pickett nutzt Bens Operation als Ablenkung, um Sawyer hinzurichten, jedoch wird er durch die Funknachricht, dass Jack Ben als Geisel genommen hat, davon abgehalten [ 3.06 I Do ]. Gelöst?: Nein. Diese Rivalität hält an. Danielle kontra Claire Ursprung: Danielle kidnappt Aaron. Gewinn: Mutterschaft. Danielles Baby wurde 16 Jahre zuvor gekidnappt und sie war eifersüchtig auf Claires neues Glück. zusätzliche Konfliktpunkte: Danielle hat Narben von Claire, die sie bei einem Kampf gekratzt hat, am Arm. Claire glaubt, dass Danielle sie zurück zu den Anderen bringen will, doch Claire steht unter starkem Medikamenteneinfluss und ihre Erinnerungen sind eingeschränkt, sodass sie die Situation falsch interpretiert. [ 2.15 Mutterschutz ] Gelöst?: Ja. Als Claires Erinnerungen zurückkommen, realisiert sie, dass Danielle sie im Dschungel davor schützen wollte, Ethans Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Claire erzählt Danielle davon, dass sie Alex in der Stab-Station getroffen hat, was die Verbindung zwischen den beiden verstärkt. Kategorie:Wiederkehrende Themen en:Rivalries es:Rivalidades fr:Rivalités it:Rivalità pl:Rywalizacje pt:Rivalidades